


My Love, My Light, My Soul

by UmbraeCalamitas



Series: Episode Tag [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Grief, Loss, Love, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: He had won, he had defeated Pegasus, but what did it matter if Yugi was gone? Follow-up to The Loss of Light.





	My Love, My Light, My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Old fics. I'm fond of them, though. Enjoy.

**My Love, My Life, My Soul**

He had won. He had defeated Pegasus. He had freed the three prisoners of his monstrous opponent.

But none of it mattered to Yami. His Aibou, his Light, was gone.

Yami was in Yugi's Soul Room, trying hard to ignore how horribly dark the walls were. They had turned as black as ashes, crisp and falling into dust at a mere breeze. No light… only darkness… only death…

There was only death within Yugi's small form.

_Emptiness_.

Yami held the small boy in his arms. He had sank to his knees and was gripping the child tightly to his chest, willing that the boy take his soul in place of the one he had lost. He wanted to strength to leave him, for the child to take it and live. He deserved to live, not Yami.

Yami deserved to die.

"I failed you, Yugi," he whispered, and he felt again that burning sensation behind his eyes. His cheeks were wet and he didn't understand why. He was… crying?

Yes… he was crying. He was shedding tears… such an act he hadn't done in over three thousand years. He released his sorrows in a physical form for one small boy. His Light, his other half…

His love.

Yami tried hard to bite back the admittance, but it whispers from the depths of his subconscious nonetheless. His love… his Aibou.

"Partner," he whispered. "My partner, my light…" A tear rolled down his cheek, racing his sorrows to the floor of a room once filled with light. "My love, please… please come back to me…" He closed his eyes in pain. "What am I… without your light? Darkness… darkness and pain… I am all that's left of you…"

The room around him mocked his pain, for it took the form of his own. Darkness, walls burnt by fires caused by rage. Darkness and death… what he was and what he caused.

Yami choked back a sob and buried his tan face into Yugi's wild mane, willing his own heart to cease its mocking beating. He didn't want to enter Yugi's vessel again. Such a thing would be blasphemous. He wanted to die… to follow Yugi into the darkness of his own traitorous soul.

"Shadows… take me," he pleaded.

He garnered no response. He was a traitor and they knew it. They had left him and his murderous ways. His light had left. Now, he was alone.

Yami squeezed Yugi's form tightly against his chest, trying not to feel the frozen ice that had become the young child's flesh. Fresh tears shed from his eyes, dripping onto the pale flesh of Yugi's face. Yami was shaking softly, shivering in a pain that burned his heart.

"Yugi…" he whispered.

His crimson eyes flared open suddenly in surprise. There was something… something…

"Uhnn… Y-Yami?"

Yami jerked back in surprise, his crimson eyes searching, his heart not ready for the disappointment he feared that he would find.

But there… eyes… violet… innocent… gazing at him tiredly, but… alive.

"Y-Yugi?" he whispered, his voice cracking, hardly daring to believe.

Yugi's eyes were locked upon those of the puzzle's spirit; the man who held him gently in strong arms. Exhaustion seemed to weight heavily upon his soul, but he managed a slow, tentative smile.

"Hi…" he whispered faintly.

For some reason, that simple phrase made Yami sob even harder. He pulled the boy tightly to him, burying his face yet again into that wild hair.

Something tickled the edge of his consciousness. A voice… quiet, weak, full of concern, and so much light. _"Yami?"_ Yugi's voice echoed in his mind. Yami found that the boy's eyes were still searching his own, searching for the cause of his tears.

"Aibou…" he whispered, fearful that he would open his eyes in any moment and find that he was dreaming… he didn't want Yugi to leave him… never again. "I thought I lost you…"

That smile came again, soft, reassuring. "Yami… I'll always… be with you."

Yami managed a smile of his own. Happiness filled him, true happiness. "Always," he whispered. He kissed Yugi gently on the forehead, and the warmth that rose from the boy's flesh made him want to dance. His soul… his soul… he could _feel_ it.

Yami closed his eyes, tears of happiness escaping his crimson orbs.

" _Yami?"_

" _Yugi,"_ he whispered back, using the intimate touch of their mind link to relay such an important message. _"Yugi… thank you."_ Yugi looked surprised. _"Thank you… for showing me what it is… to love."_

Yugi blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

" _I love you, too, Yami,"_ he whispered softly.

Yami smiled, in true happiness. _"I love you, Aibou. My love, my life..._ His lips brushed Yugi's tenderly. _"I love you, my light… my soul."_


End file.
